Subject: Robert Guber
by feezior
Summary: follow U.S marine Robert Guber through Black Mesa as he shoots, flys, drives, runs his way across the complex to the extraction point. warning, contains a few swear words


"Guber do you copy?", "yes sir i'm here", Guber reported back through his radio, " well listen up Guber, we got reports that Freeman is heading your way, if you see him take him out, understood?" "yes sir", the radio transmission ended and he grabbed his MP-5. Finally, I'll get a shot at Freeman. He turned around at the sound of a teleportation to see a couple of blasted headcrabs, he fired a quick round of shots of at them and watched the yellow blood ooze out. From up on the catwalk he could see all of the empty hangar, which he supposed at one time, would have been full of vehicles or some of that crazy shit the scientists invent. Right now it was completely bare except for a couple of dead zombies and two of his squad mates ready to kill Freeman as well down to the far left. He was glad he wasn't one of the soldiers sent deep into the Black Mesa complex, he'd heard what it was like down there, not much chance of anyone or anything reaching topside from down there, well except for Freeman, he had a knack for surviving. Not for long though Guber thought, I'll put a bullet right between his eyes. BOOM!! Aaaahhh!! The part of the catwalk Guber was on fell from beneath his feet, he hit the floor of the hangar and collapsed, shit! He thought, he could feel that his leg had definitely been broken, no time he thought. He realised what had happened, he began to fire off rounds at the alien grunts, BANG!! Adding more to the chaos a tank ripped through the hangar entrance, three soldiers poured out and began firing away at the aliens. He managed to move into a crouching position, he winced in pain as his leg cracked. Now one of the two grunts was dead, so were three of his five comrades, die asshole! his rounds of bullets tore into the final alien grunt's unprotected stomach, it fired off a couple of hornets as it fell. Guber let out a sigh of relief, not for long though, he looked up at the remaining parts of the catwalk and saw Freeman firing down of his comrades, Guber was seriously wounded must..get...Free..man, He blacked out.  
  
Guber awoke realising what had happened I missed Freeman, he thought feeling annoyed. Looking up he saw another soldier. " Robert Guber, your alive! well now, after I got you out of that hangar you were pretty bad, I didn't thing you'd..well anyway listen we've been stationed here and have orders too plot bomb targets on this technical map, well you get the idea, not my idea of fun, I'd rather be out there fighting those alien bastards". Guber looked around, he could see he was on top of a large cylindrical water container, lying next to the technical map, the other soldier, a white male named Ryan Jones who had been in his squad was plotting targets on the map, with the click of a button Guber heard the sound of bombs hit some far off target. Rising slowly Guber could feel the pain searing up his leg, still he managed to stand. Looking around he saw he was outside and there were no obvious enemies, he found his gun beside him and picked it up, glancing about cautiously. Suddenly BOOOMMM!!!!! an earth shattering rumble shook the ground, Guber's vision went out of focus as he fell off the water container, more bangs could be heard in the distance and the earth continued to violently shake, lying on his back, the sun shone in his eyes. So many thing were replaying in his head visions of Freeman, aliens and a mysterious G-man he'd seen a few time trotting around the base, he heard voices play in his mind, over and over "Freemans heading your way!", "Guber, help me!" "we gotta escape!" . they whirred in his mind as he lay there, he heard the sound of a helicopter overhead, the sound grew closer until it came into view, it flew down and he saw rope ladders drop down towards him, he tried to move but he couldn't, his body was numb, the earth shook more. Two soldiers came down the ladder and into his blurry view, his senses grew slow and he heard the soldier words distorted and slow, "Come on lets get you out of here pal", Guber felt himself being pulled upright and dragged up the ladder, his head mixed with words, visions and the present, he slipped into unconsciousness.  
  
He next awoke inside the chopper, feeling a little better, glancing around he saw others firing out of chopper into the chaos below, rising he could see a few others soldiers wounded or dead, and those alive firing at the wars below, he felt glad to be out of the ground battle, but still the skies were just as bad, peering out he saw F-16 fighter jets, strange alien spacecraft and other helicopters full of surviving soldiers trying to escape, he watched a chopper in the distance go down flaming, a soldier saw him, "Don't just stand there, get shootin!", he got tossed a desert eagle and looked out, down below on the ground he saw a massive battle going on, marines running about firing, the electric charges of those damn aliens, those dreaded hornet missiles, flipping on the laser sight he fired off a powerful shot that took out an alien grunt, aiming again he shot an another alien chasing a wounded marine, gunfire and battle cries were heard all around. Guber felt the chopper slowing a little and dropping in height, from the looks of things it wasn't due to damage they must be trying to get a few more soldiers before we leave he thought, and he was right, one of the other marines in the osprey let the rope ladder down. "Hey you, come and help me pull these guys up!", he was talking to Guber, rushing over he saw the marines all trying to get up the ladder, he knew the osprey would carry all of them, it was already nearly full of wounded, dead and living, still he helped the other soldier pull up a wounded comrade from the raging battle around them, Guber leaned over to help the next guy up when a nearby explosion rocked the helicopter, he lost his balance and fell out into chaos. He fired a few shots into an approaching alien grunt, desperately he turned to try and get back into the chopper but he saw that men had taken to clutching onto the ladder while it took off and realised that the chopper couldn't have stayed as alien ships littered the sky and some were heading towards the chopper, as it retreated his heart sank, he knew that he probably wouldn't escape now, he turned his attention to the battle, still piles upon piles of aliens were all around, and the marines appeared to be losing, he dived behind a stack of crates to gain cover from an electric blast of an alien slave, he jumped up and shot it in its chest, it flew back from the force and he realised that he had a desert eagle which was good, he shot a few more alien and turned just in time to blast a headcrab, suddenly the crates shattered and he realised something was wrong, the blast had come from up in the skies, at first he thought it was one of the alien spacecraft or perhaps a stray shot from one of the choppers but it wasn't, looking up he saw three flying aliens, they had puny little bodies but large head and they seemed to fire light from their hands, running to find cover Guber watched helplessly as three marines got hit by the light from the floating aliens, Guber rushed over to where some other soldier were holding there own pretty well, firing a few shots Guber joined the soldiers, " Guber? Hey I thought it was you", Guber recognised the man from his original squad, "listen Guber we're retreating, orders came in to pull out, apparently they've got other plans for Black Mesa now, anyway we gotta reach the other side of the complex where choppers should be waiting for us, it would have been a lot easier if we all could have got on that osprey that came, oh well, if we can reach the top of the battlefield we can head over to the extraction point", "ok sir" Guber replied, he fired at some advancing aliens from behind the wall of barrels the group were using as cover. "alright squad lets move out", with the command said from James Heeley who seemed to be in command of the group the ran out into the maelstrom, firing at aliens every where the charged down the battlefield, Guber saw his own kind fall to, knowing that in a situation like this it was inevitable, still he wanted to help them but he knew they couldn't stop, they were most likely dead anyway, suddenly he felt the sting of a hornet missile hit his bad leg and he tripped, looking up he saw an alien grunt standing over him, quickly he point his at it and pulled the trigger, click, shit! He thought, it was out of ammo, Guber rolled to the side as the large alien slammed its fist down, Guber pulled out a combat knife and lunged up at the alien, the knife drew blood and the yellow oozed out, the alien dropped, Guber stood and limped over to a dead marine and took his shotgun and ammo, loading it as he went he fired a powerful blast into a marine zombie, he fired once more into an alien slaver and ran/limped his way across the battle field, he pushed another alien slave out of the way and pumped it full of ammo, he ran on and suddenly felt a surge of pain as a ton of metal crates fell on him, he couldn't move from the weight of them and could feel his shotgun, he lead there, he could hear the battle still going on and knew if he didn't reach Heeley and his team he'd have no chance of reaching the extraction point. He gathered up the little strength he had left and tried to shift a crate, come on Robert, your not that old! He thought gaining the mental power too. His muscles ached as he lifted a crate of his chest. Some how he managed to squirm out of the remaining crates and pulled himself up, he ducked as an alien fired its electrical blast at him, realising his shotgun was somewhere under the crates he took his combat knife and struck it deep into its large red eye, "you alien bastard!" he shouted amidst the battle, Guber saw another marine who grabbed him, "this way, come on!", following him they finally reached the top of the battle field where other troops were piling into jeeps and trucks, Guber saw Heeley, "Guber there you are! come on", Heeley pulled him into the back of a jeep with tree other marines, he let out a sigh of relief as he sat in the jeep, still, it was nowhere near over yet. Up ahead he saw a barrier, but the jeep drove straight through it, behind him were four other trucks, the had formed a caravan, "here take this", a black marine tossed him and M-16 assault rifle. The jeep stopped and two marines got out. The two soldiers pulled open a large door and the trucks drove through, the soldiers then climbed into the last jeep, they were now inside and indoor road, the jeeps slowly drove through the road, Guber looked out of the window, at the side of the road he saw two dead scientists and a security guard, he remembered when he'd been first sent it, they were to kill anything that moved, including the scientists, of course at that time they hadn't been told about the aliens, they had only realised how bad it when they had reached Black Mesa, they had been sent in to 'clean up' this place and now they were fighting for their lives like every other person in this blasted place, Guber's thoughts were dissolved when he heard an explosion behind them, looking back something very big had just destroyed the truck at the end and was now chasing after the fourth truck in line, marines from all the jeeps began firing at it out of the window and the trucks drove faster, "holy shit, what is that thing!?", a marine shouted, "I dunno but it ain't pretty" Guber replied whilst firing at it, "drive faster!" a marine in the fourth truck shouted desperately to its driver, to late, BOOM!! The large alien had stamped its foot and red energy ran along the floor and blew the jeep up upon impact, "go,go,go!" Guber shouted to Heeley who was driving the jeep he was in. The large creature roared and picked up the flaming wreckage of the truck it had destroy and tossed it onto jeep three, the screams of marines could be heard as they were crushed and burnt, soldiers in cars one and two continues firing at the creature but it seemed to do nothing, "oh no!!!!", Heeley tried to stop but the suddenly hit of the brakes turned the jeep on its side, about two meters in front of them was a large steel set of doors, truck two tried to brake but couldn't slow down in time and flew into Guber jeeps. Blood trickled off Gubers forehead and he felt dizzy, looking about the other marines were motionless.dead, he could feel shards of broken glass from the shattered window stuck in his arm. He heard the alien creature but since his jeep was on its side, he could not see it. He lay there for what felt like hours dazed and weary, he heard the alien eventually go back down the road and after he was sure it was gone he managed to climb out of the truck, standing he checked himself over, he was covered in blood and was pretty bruised but nothing to serious, he pulled his M-16 out of the jeep wreckage, looking at the marines they all seemed to be dead. Guber took of his beret he scratched his head, he felt gash, putting his beret back on he searched for a way out, he certainly wasn't going back to where the battle was and the big steel door was sealed shut, looking around he spotted an air vent, he unhitched it and climbed in, what I'm I getting myself into now? 


End file.
